1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for binding a boot, i.e., a boot or a shoe, to a sports article, particularly to a gliding apparatus such as a skate or a ski.
More particularly, the invention relates to devices for binding a boot onto a ski. For example, the invention can be implemented for the design and construction of bindings for cross-country skiing, alpine or cross-country skiing, mountain skiing, and Telemark skiing.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
As a first example of a binding of the aforementioned type is that of “hinge-type” cross-country ski bindings marketed by the assignee Salomon S. A. under the trademark “SNS PROFIL.” Another binding of the aforementioned type is that described in the document EP 768 103 and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,050, and which is found on certain cross-country ski binding devices marketed by the assignee under the trademark “SNS PILOT.” In both cases, the boot is articulated at its front end about a transverse axis in relation to the ski, which is provided by a retaining system forming a jaw in which a pivot rod affixed to the boot sole is received. The two systems differ by the design of the systems for the elastic return of the boot to a low position.
The invention can also be applied to a device such as described in the document WO 00/13755 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,761, which boot retaining system is improved with respect to the prior binding systems. Indeed, the foot movement in relation to the ski, controlled by the retaining system when the heel is raised, is no longer a mere rotation and, instead, approximates a natural foot rolling movement as closely as possible. A device of the same type, more specifically dedicated to alpine cross-country skiing or Telemark skiing, is described in the patent publication EP 890 379. The principle of these devices is to allow a binding of the boot on the ski that is completely rigid in torsion, but which enables the heel of the boot to be raised freely.
The invention can also be implemented for binding devices of the types described in the documents WO 96/37269, EP 914 44, and WO 01/93963, as well as in respective family member documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,111, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,458, and U.S. patent application Publication No. 2003/0168830 A1.